


i adore him (≧‿≦)

by asteroid (asteroiding)



Series: Make your CHOiCE. [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blanket Hogging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, No Beta, akise (oc) & tenn need to get over their bullshit, can you tell im tired?, other charas are mentioed, please help i made this ship as a joke its actually kinda toxic but ;sob;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroiding/pseuds/asteroid
Summary: akise is a blanket hog & tenn just wants to be warm
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Original Character(s)
Series: Make your CHOiCE. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066838
Kudos: 3





	i adore him (≧‿≦)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: Akise hogs all the blankets and Tenn gets cold so they cling tightly to Akise for warmth.

"Akise."  
"..."  
"Akise."  
"..."  
"Akise, stop hogging the blankets."  
"... No."

It was dark outside, and Akise looked tired, bags were noticeable under his vermillion eyes. He was in pajamas, holding his phone, and wrapped in at least 3 blankets. (To Tenn, it seemed like at least one thousand, was it his drowsiness talking??) 

If Tenn had to put up with this "shared room in a hotel" bullshit for some stupid collaboration, he might literally swan dive off the nearest bridge. Normally, he'd simply put up with this using witty remarks but this was Akise, and that personal grudge he had didn't allow it.

"You're being greedy, give me one of them," Tenn said again, "Give me one."

The teen looked up from his phone, "And 'll say it again, no."

With an irritated huff, Tenn sat next to Akise, hugging him tightly, "Then I'll just do this..."

Akise would've raised a protest, but he was too sleep deprived to form a full sentence, he only yawned and mumbled an, "... 'm goin' to bed.."

The pinkette let out a yawn too, letting sleep take him.

* * *

bonus:

"Tsunashi-san, do you know where A and Kujo-san are?" asked the younger idol, with a frown.

The older idol turned to look at his junior, "They're still in their room, should we check on them?"

Nobu only made a noise that sounded like a 'sure'. He went up to their room door and opened it. The duo was greeted by the sight of Tenn and Akise cuddling on their couch.

"... How cute," Nobu mumbled, taking a picture, "I'm sending this to Yaotome-san and our manager."

Ryuunosuke blinked, "...Send that to me too please."

**Author's Note:**

> I DUNNO FIRST FIC THAT I AM SOMEWHAT PROUD OF??/ MIGHT MAKE IT A WHOLE SERIES ABOUT AKISE/TENN MAYBE
> 
> update: no im not proud of this i hate it but PROGRESS


End file.
